<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roasted Pig by julielielie_chr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487194">Roasted Pig</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/julielielie_chr/pseuds/julielielie_chr'>julielielie_chr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AFTER L!FE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope | 애프터라이프: 소원을 담는 만화경!, AFTERL!FE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Campfires, Crack, Epic, F/M, Fluff, HumanNonNon, Killmepls, Non Non (After L!fe) - Freeform, Non Non X Reader, Non Non loves you, Reader-Insert, Romance, Weirdaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/julielielie_chr/pseuds/julielielie_chr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The event arrived, your dreams and hopes were finally coming true; that is to get your best boy's SSR by getting the most awaited SSR collector. Yet who would've known that the guy you were truly waiting for was the pig jumping those fences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>NonNon/Manager, NonNon/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roasted Pig</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you're really reading this, please get some help &lt;3 anyways enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh..” You sighed, tugging your hair hardly as you just stared at the pathetic pig right in front you. When will he ever jump the damn fence?</p><p>“Uwaa.. I’m sorry manager-nim.. I tried but my body really can’t..” The pig had tears flowing in his eyes, seeing how frustrated you were with his dumb ass face. He looked exasperated, his single strand of hair was laying down on his face with sweat. It wasn’t really a rare sight to behold but you can clearly see that he was done for the day.</p><p>“Oh my fucking god Non Non.. I spent 2,000 gems on you and basically all my Event Points and you still cant get pass the 4th stage?” You lost composure, you were usually calm and would accept his failures because you truly treat him dearly but this was the last straw. </p><p> </p><p>All you wanted was that SSR Selector, you were desperate to get your favorite reaper because you really just can’t beat capitalism on this one. But Non Non still won’t help you out properly due to his poor physique.</p><p> </p><p>“Forget about it.. I really hate you. I shouldn’t have gambled all my money onto some worthless piece of meat.” You uttered, clicking your tongue as you sat by the campfire near you. You gazed up onto the sky, trying to calm yourself by staring at the moon. </p><p> </p><p>Non Non couldn’t do anything but cry, his sobs can be heard from a distance, his snot was rolling down his face. He was a mess, usually you would be the one to wipe it since he technically don’t have hand but at the moment, you were too angered by the event to care at all. </p><p>You didn’t notice but you and Non Non’s been at this event since the sun had rose, it was already this late? You bit your lips, fiddling with your fingers realizing that Non Non’s been jumping for at least 17 hours already. You felt him nuzzle against your legs, your hair stood up and a shock passed through your spine. He never did<br/>
this, not once before. </p><p> </p><p>“Im sowwy… please forgive me.. I’m just hic.. too fat to jump all of them hic.. I’ll try to work out soon to jump all of them, I swear!” He begged, trying to hug your left<br/>
leg with his tiny chubby arms as a token of his apology. </p><p>Flustered by his sudden affection, you died internally and pumped out your fists.</p><p>“Ah.. Fuck it.” You grabbed Non Non gently as possible, carrying him into your arms as you hugged him, caressing his head while you do so.</p><p>“I’m sorry for being mad at you..” You started off, trying to search for the correct words in your head knowing that you literally have no brain cells to make a better apology.</p><p>“I was overwhelmed with the things and.. I’ve let my emotions get the best out of me.” You said genuinely, rubbing his back while you hear him weeping while your shoulders were slowly getting wet caused by his dazzling eyes flooded with tears.</p><p>“Manager-nim hic.. You don’t have to apologize, this was all my fault! hic If only I could do better..” You bit your cheek and started crying as well.</p><p>“You don’t have to say  th—“ You squished him tightly, until he flew right out of your arms.</p><p> </p><p>What the hell just happened?</p><p>How can physics explain this.. All you did was hug the poor oinkie but apparently he was still covered in sweat. As you embraced him a tad bit harder than what you initially had planned out, he slipped out while the sweat acted as some sort of lubricant to make him swoosh. Is this what they mean with ‘When pigs fly’?. </p><p> </p><p>“UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Yelled out by the distressed pig, seemingly to fall into the…. P-PILE OF FIREWOOD THAT HAS FIRE ON THE GROUND????</p><p> </p><p>Nom Nom crash landed onto the campfire, screeching out loud because of the pain he’s in. You can see him struggling to get out of the fire but luck wasn’t with him this day. His leg got stuck into one of the wood while he still attempts to free himself from Satan’s flames.</p><p> </p><p>“NON NON!!” You panicked, your mind went blank. You’re valuable friend was burning and probably dying, this couldn’t be real.</p><p> </p><p>You looked everywhere to find something to let him grab on, looking back and forth at the pig on fire and the environment as something miraculous just happens and Non Non survives. Hesitantly, you brushed away your tears and tried dashing into the fire to pull him out with your bare hands.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Stop! Not an inch.. hic closer..” Non Non shouted, accepting his faith. He didn’t squealed anymore nor made any loud noises, he was just burning slowly looking at you.</p><p>“I don’t want you.. to get hurt because of me..” He gave you a bitter smile, peacefully watching you as if you were the only thing that can make him happy.</p><p>“N-Non Non.. Please d-don’t..” Your knees felt like jelly and you dropped to the ground, the pig was turning into a burnt pile and you couldn’t do anything because of his final wish.</p><p> </p><p>Not a single cricket spoke, the harsh sounds of the winds were the only ones that you can hear and your aching heart, beating loudly from what just happened. You clenched your fists, staring at the ground not wanting to look at the person you loved dearly as a friend dead just like all the reapers. It was too devastating and nothing went out of your eyes. Your mind was empty, trying to convince yourself it was all a dream. Mulitple of slaps occurred, you really thought you’d wake up from this nightmare but alas, this was all real. </p><p> </p><p>“No.. This isn’t true.. Non Non’s still alive. I-I mean, who else would go under those.. whatever they call it things.. Who would jump the fences for me.. Who would be my fri-“ Your voice cracked, words were trying to come out of your mouth yet you muttered none. Was this how your life’s gonna be? Murdering one of the most valuable people you had? While you were trying to swallow the cruel reality, you heard footsteps.</p><p>‘Is this the police.. How are they so fast?? Non Non was alive like just 2 minutes ago..’ You thought to yourself, frozen in place. Getting arrested was the last thing you’ll want in your list.</p><p>“Manager-nim..?” That voice… Holy fuck that voice.. It sounded so much like Non Non, how come it’s deeper. Is this Non Non’s ghost?</p><p> </p><p>“Non Non I’m really sorry I killed you… I-I really didn’t mean to please punish me now I hate myself please..” You whispered, your eyes shut while you do so because it’s kinda hard to face the pig you killed, right?</p><p>“Manager! It’s me! I’m alive!” The voice was all giddy and you couldn’t help it but look at the source.</p><p> </p><p>It was Non Non but he’s now.. a human?!</p><p> </p><p>Surely, your eyes were deceiving you?? You just saw him die, burned and even heard his last words. How is he alive and.. and.. and RIPPED?! This Non Non was a fake. For starters, he’s not a pig. He had pastel pink hair with that one strand sticking up like some sort of ahoge with a bunch of hairspray, his eyes were in a shade of lavender and he had FUCKING ABS. His shirt was plain white wih a black shorts, both were torn at some parts exposing his skin. How did he even gain clothes..? What even happened? How is he alive? Your brain was too small to handle all these questions and all you could do was say one single thing.</p><p> </p><p>“HOT!”</p><p> </p><p>You were dumfounded.. Did you really call Non Non—No, an impostor hot? Lies, lies you say. </p><p> </p><p>“Gee.. I just died and back again to life in another form and that’s what you tell me? Hehe..” He blushed in a deadly shade of dark pink, identical to an apple’s shade. He stepped closer to you, the only response you did was move back and back until you’re slumped onto a tree behind you.</p><p>“You’re an- an impostor.. A liar! This isn’t funny at all! My friend had left me stop making me hope for such trivialities to be here right in front of my eyes like I’m in wonderland.” Tears started bursting out of you, this isn’t real, it really isn’t.</p><p>“Manager-nim..” He cornered you onto the tree, his now human, long fingers that can easily choke you and those thick arms that looked like a result from visitng a gym everyday were right besides you. </p><p>“This is really me.. I’m serious..” You looked at your sides, trying to get rid of the blush that’s slowly rising above your face. You know how weak you are towards hot fictional men.</p><p> </p><p>Non Non grabbed your chin delicately with his hands, forcing you to look at him. Your heart was beating too loudly, you knew your palms were all sweaty and that you probably look like a mess now. He observed your face while your cheeks were all red from merely staring at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Manager-nim..?” His voice were husky, sending a shiver down while you struggle to find your will to live because you’re now dying from all of this.</p><p>“Y-Yes..” You managed to say in a breathy voice, grasping for hair as if you were suffocated by somebody’s ethereal looks.</p><p>He leaned closer to your face, inch by inch. You were freaking out, is he going to go for a kiss? Why would you kiss a fake? And that fake claims he’s Non Non too??<br/>
What kind of sorcery is this.. Your first kiss goes to a guy who pretends to be a pig, utter nonsense. You weren’t a fool and you gathered all your strength to try and push him off before;</p><p> </p><p>“I can jump over fences now!” He shouted cheerfully, delight was written on his eyes and you swear to god you almost died there and then. He now lets go of you, flexing his body. </p><p>“Lookie, look, I got dem bread now~!” He tore his shirt off to fully expose his rock hard abs, nothing had registered into your mind now. </p><p>“See—Manager?? Manager?!” That was the last thing you saw after you fainted. It was all too much to process and your mind just went brrrr imma yeet now</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: GOODBYE I HATE MYSELF PLS DON’T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY JKSNFKJNGMDJR SGKJGMNSDKLJ TT-TT ( i also did not read this after i finished writing at 5AM so excuse the mistakes as i bleach my eyes. ty &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>